Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten
|Nächste= }} Neue Gesichter und Geheimheiten 'ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. ''Den New Directions fehlt seit dem Umzug von Matt ein Mitglied, aber keiner der anderen Schüler zeigt Interesse, weshalb die Glee Kids während einer Pause einen Song performen, doch bis auf Sunshine Corazon, eine Austauschschülerin aus den Philippinen und Sam Evans, ein neuer Schüler, scheint sie niemand zu beachten. Sue und Will verbünden sich gegen Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Footballteams, weil wegen ihr das Budget des Glee Clubs und der Cheerios gekürzt wird. Rachel will Siunshine in den Glee Club holen, will aber nicht, dass sie ihr die ganzen Solos wegschnappt und auch Finn bringt Sam dazu vor den Glee Jungs zu singen. Weil Santana sich ihre Brüste vergrößern lassen hat, nimmt Sue ihr den Posten des Captains der Cheerios und übergibt diese Aufgabe wieder Quinn. Artie ist eifersüchtig, dass Tina jezt mit Mike zusammen ist und will deshalb unbedingt ins Footballteam, aber als Finn dies Beiste sagt, wirft sie Finn aus dem Team und macht Sam zum neuen Quarterback. Als Will beschließt doch freundlich zu Beiste zu sein und Sue dies erfährt, ruft sie den neuen Leiter von Vocal Adrenaline an, woraufhin Sunshine in diesen Glee Club wechselt, womit den New Directions immer noch ein Mitglied fehlt, da Sam sich nicht beworben hat. Handlung Jacob macht einen Videobeitrag über die Mitglieder der New Directions. Er stellt ihnen Fragen darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht haben. So stellt sich heraus, dass Finn und Rachel den ganzen Sommer über miteinander ausgegangen sind und Tina und Mike bestreiten zwar, dass sie ein Paar sind, aber sie fassen sich an den Händen, was ihnen eifersüchtige Blicke von Artie entgegen bringt. Puck hatte angeblich eine Vasektomie und Will Schuester verteidigt seine Songauswahl, indem er sagt, dass er gerne von jeder Musikrichtung Songs vertreten habe. Als sich Kurt verteidigt, dass es viel Mut kostet, über seine Gefühle zu singen und dass die Schüler, anstatt beleidigende Kommentare unter die Videos von Jacobs Onlineblog zu schreiben, ihn ins Gesicht sagen sollen, was sie denken, endet das Interview mit einem Slushie in seinem Gesicht. Will beobachtet die Pinwand, an der sich Schüler für unterschiedliche Aktivitäten eintragen können. Die meisten Listen sind schon gefüllt, nur der Glee Club hat noch niemanden auf der Liste. Will macht sich jedoch nicht so viele Sorgen, da er denkt, dass die Kids von alleine kommen, wenn sie erfahren, dass die Nationals dieses Jahr in New York stattfinden. Sue spricht mit Will und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass niemand in einen Club will, der jeden aufnimmt. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass Will es auch ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen wird, den Glee Club zu zerstören. Direktor Figgins streicht 10% des Budgets von Sue und Will. Beide regen sich sehr darüber auf und versuchen ihr Bestes, Figgins zu überreden und seine Meinung zu ändern. Er lässt sich aber nicht Überreden. Der Grund dafür ist Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Football Teams, da Ken Tanaka einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Höhere Spenden erreicht man nur mit guten sportlichen Leistungen und deshalb soll das Footballteam dafür sorgen, dass mehr Geld an die Schule kommt. Sue ist von Coach Beiste überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt sie vor, dass niemand in ihr Territorium kommen kann und von ihr etwas wegnehmen könne. Auch Will ist nicht begeistert, doch die beiden haben keine Chance gegen den neuen Coach. Ein anderes Problem ist der Ausstieg von Matt, der umgezogen und somit nicht mehr im Glee Club ist, die Kids thumb|Glee Kids bei ihrer Performance zu Empire State of Mindvon New Directions brauchen aber 12 Mitglieder um überhaupt bei den Regionals auftreten zu dürfen. Durch die negativen Kommentare von Jacob auf seinem Blog, hat der Glee Club keinen guten Ruf und kann so keine neuen Mitglieder anlocken. Will hat die Idee, die Kids sollen raus auf den Schulhof gehen und den Schülern zeigen, was sie draufhaben und dabei auch einzubringen, dass die diesjährigen Regionals in New York stattfinden. Daraufhin performen die Kids Empire State of Mind von Alicia Keys und Jay Z auf dem Schulhof. Nur zwei Schüler - Sunshine Corazon und Sam Evans - schenken ihnen Aufmerksamkeit, die anderen lässt der Auftritt völlig kalt. Derweil tut sich Will mit Sue zusammen, um gegen Beiste vorzugehen. thumb|left|Sam singt "Every Rose Has It's Thorn"Finn möchte durch coole Plakate Footballspieler als neue Mitglieder anwerben, die er in der Umkleidekabine aufhängt. Dabei hört er einen Jungen, der in der Dusche steht und Every Rose Has Its Thorn von Poison singt. Es ist Sam Evans, ein neuer Schüler an der McKinley und Finn hat bemerkt, dass während die New Directions gesungen haben, er den Takt mit dem Fuß mitgeklopft hat. Finn beschließt Sam später darauf anzusprechen, dass er dem Glee Club beitreten sollte. Derweil reißt Beiste die Plakate, die Finn aufgehängt hat, ab. Auch Rachel klebt neue Plakate in der Mädchentoilette auf. Sunshine Corazon, die den Glee Club auf den thumb|Rachel und Sunshine singen "Telephone"Schulhof schon beobachtet hat, kommt durch die Tür und Rachel spricht sie sofort an.Dadurch erfährt sie, dass Sunshine eine Ausstauschschülerin von den Philippinen ist. Rachel versucht sie zu überreden, sich für den Glee Club zu bewerben. Um zu zeigen, was sie kann, singt Sunshine das Lied Telephone von Lady Gaga. Rachel findet dies gar nicht gut, weil Sunshine eine wirklich gute Stimme und steigt sofort in das Lied mit ein. Die beiden werden von Sue unterbrochen, die schreit, dass sie ihre Klappe halten sollen. thumb|left|Will und Sue haben Beiste einen Streich gespieltCoach Beiste verlangt von den Jungs im Football Team, dass sie ihr zeigen, was sie können. Danach wird sie entscheiden, wer im Football-Team bleiben darf und wer nicht. Bevor die Jungs aus der Umkleidekabine können, liefert ein Pizzabote Pizzen an und verlangt, dass diese bezahlt werden. Sue und Will verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Ihr Plan ist es, Coach Beiste an ihre, hoffentlich schlimme, eigene Schulzeit zu erinnern und zu hoffen, dass sie vor Demütigung ihren Job kündigt. Diese jedoch bezahlt die Pizzen und verteilt sie an ihre Spieler. Artie will in das Football-Team, damit er mit Mike mithalten kann. Tina hat sich von Artie getrennt, weil er sie thumb|Tina und Mike küssen sich im Asian-CampWochenlang ignoriert hat und nie etwas mit ihr unternommen hat. So kam es, dass sie sich in einem Asian-Camp im Sommer in Mike verliebt hat. Sie steht auf Mikes Muskeln und deshalb will Artie auch sportlicher werden und bittet Finn dabei um Hilfe. Sie treffen im Schulflur auf Sam Evans, den Jungen, der thumb|left|Sam singt mit den anderen Jungs "Billionaire"unter der Dusche gesungen hat, und wollen mit ihm über den Glee Club sprechen. Daraufhin stellt er sich bei Puck, Mike, Artie und Finn vor. Die vier beschließen, Sam gleich singen zu lassen und so performen sie alle zusammen Billionaire von Travie McCoy und überzeugen Sam davon, für den Glee Club vorzusingen. Rachel versucht Kurt und Mercedes vor Sunshine zu warnen. Sie denkt, dass Sunshine sehr gut singen kann und sie deshalb eine große Gefahr für alle Mitglieder ist, weil sie ihnen die Solos klauen könnte. Deshalb hat sie Karofsky und Azimio 100 Dollar bezahlt, damit diese von Sunshines Spind stehen und wenn sie zu dritt vorbeikommen mit Slushies überschüttet werden, damit Sunshine Angst hat, dass ihr dies auch passiert, wenn sie den New Directions beitritt. Kurt und Mercedes sind entsetzt und wollen Rachel klar machen, dass es hart wird, Vocal Adrenaline zu schlagen und sie jeden Hilfe brauchen können. Sie sind sehr überrascht, als Rachel ihnen zustimmt. Sie geht daraufhin zu Sunshine und gibt ihr Papiere für das Vorsingen. Sue und Will versuchen immer noch, Coach Beiste zu verscheuchen. Beide denken sich eine Geschichte aus und lassen sie nicht an ihrem Tisch, beim Mittagessen, im Lehrerzimmer sitzen. Daraufhin sagt Coach Beiste zu Will, dass sie weiß, dass Sue die Tyrannin der Schule ist, aber über Will hätte sie nur nette Sachen gehört habe. Sie macht Will ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm sagt, dass das zweite wohl nicht der Wahrheit entspreche. Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hat, steht sie weinend vor dem Spiegel im Umkleideraum des Football-Teams. Puck fragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch sie versucht sich durch die schlechten Footballergebnisse im letzten Jahr rauszureden. Als Finn ihr Artie vorstellt, wird Coach Beiste wütend und schmeißt Finn aus dem Team, was ihn und die anderen Spieler sehr verwirrt. Sue und Becky veranstalten ein Vortanzen für die Cheerleader. Als Quinn an der Reihe ist, will Sue sie nicht dabei haben, ändert ihre Meinung allerdings, als Quinn sagt, dass ihre Kirchengemeinde vielleicht den Cheerios einige Spenden zukommen lässt, nimmt Sue sie schließlich ohne Vortanzen wieder in den Kader auf. Als nächstes versucht Finn sein Glück, ins Cheerios Team zu kommen. Nach dem Rausschmiss von Coach Beiste vermisst er es, beliebt zu sein, aber er ist schlecht. Als Will erfährt, dass Finn bei den Titans rausgeschmissen wurde, geht er gemeinsam mit Finn in Figgins Büro, um Beiste zu fragen, warum sie Finn aus dem Footballteam wirft und behauptet, dass sie dies nur getan hat, weil Finn bei Glee ist und er als Leiter nicht nett zu ihr war, Beiste bestreitet dies aber.thumb|Quinn ist wieder Captain der Cheerios Santana wird in Sues Büro von ihrer Position der Kapitänin der Cheerios entmachtet. Sue findet es gar nicht gut, dass Santana in der Ferien eine Brustvergrößerung hatte und so übernimmt Quinn ihre Position. Santana ist darüber sehr wütend und überfällt Quinn auf dem Schulflur, weil ihr klar ist, dass Quinn Sue von ihrer Brustvergrößerung erzählt hat, damit sie wieder Captain der Cheerios wird. Beide fangen an sich zu streiten, zu beschimpfen und werden handgreiflich. Will versucht dazwischen zu gehen und die beiden auseinander zu reißen. Die New Directions warten auf interessierte Schüler, die für den Glee Club vorsingen wollen, aber niemand scheint zu kommen. Rachel meint, dass Sunshine wohl doch keine Lust hatte und Finn ist verwirrt, warum Sam nicht gekommen ist, aber Will meint, dass er jetzt, da er seine Position als Quarterback verloren hat, wohl nicht mehr so viel Einfluss auf andere hat. Brittany sitzt zusammen mit Sue und Coach Beiste in Figgins Büro und behauptet, dass Coach Beiste ihr an die Brüste gefasst hätte. Will stößt dazu und ist sehr entsetzt. Er bringt Brittany dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mit einer Klage rechnen muss. Sue ist stinksauer auf Will und möchte ihn beschimpfen, Will möchte bei Beiste um Vergebung bitten, aber diese rauscht ohne ein Wort zu sagen ab. Kurz darauf tauchen Tina und Mike auf und erzählen Will, dass Rachel Sunshine eine vollkommen falsche Adresse gegeben hat, damit sie nicht zum Vorsingen kommt. Will spricht Rachel darauf an, aber diese behauptet, sie hätte dies nur zum Wohle des Teams getan, da Sunshine auf vielen Gebieten sehr talentiert ist und damit womöglich die Gruppendynamik zerstört. Schließlich entschuldigt sich Rachel bei Sunshine und sagt ihr, dass sie zum Vorsingen kommen kann. Finn versucht herauszufinden, warum Sam nicht zum Vorsingen gekommen ist. Dieser fühlt sich als neuer thumb|left|New Directions bei Sunshines AuftrittSchüler eh schon als Außenseiter und möchte mit dem Glee Club seinen Ruf nicht noch weiter verschlimmern. Finn gratuliert ihm, dass er es ins Football-Team geschafft hat. Als Sam ihm aber sagt, dass er nun Finns Quarterback-Position habe, ist Finn sprachlos.thumb|Sunshine singt "Listen" Die New Directions finden sich im Auditorium zusammen und sind bis auf Rachel und Finn alle begeistert von Sunshines Performance. Sie singt Listen vom Broadway-Muscial "Dreamgirls". Will sagt ihr danach, dass sie auf jeden Fall im Glee Club sei. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. Er dachte, dass der Glee Club dieses Schuljahr so beliebt sein wird, dass alle anderen Schüler einsteigen wollen. Doch das ist nicht passiert. Die New Directions sind weiterhin unbeliebt und Außenseiter in der Schule und Will weiß, wie man sich in der Position fühlt und will nicht, dass Coach Beiste sich auch so fühlt. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Sue stößt dazu und möchte ihre Tyrannei mit Coach Beiste weitertreiben, indem sie behauptet die Hundehaufen, die sie dabei hat, wären selbstgemachte Plätzchen, doch Will hält sie davon ab, indem er zu Coach Beiste steht. Sue ist darüber gar nicht erfreut und warnt die beiden schon mal vor den Konsequenzen. Will versucht mit Sunshine zu sprechen, wird jedoch vom neuen Leiter von Vocal Adrenaline gestoppt. Dieser hat Sunshine abgeworben und ihr und ihrer Mutter sogar eine Green Card besorgt. Sunshine verteidigt sich damit, dass Rachel ihr wohl das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hätte. Will ist sprachlos, als Sue im Vorbeigehen erwähnt, dass sie den neuen Coach von Vocal Adrenaline angerufen hat, um ihm von Sunshine zu erzählen. Die Glee Kids sind alle sauer auf Rachel, weil die Konkurrenz jetzt noch stärker ist. Rachel bereitet sich schonthumb|Rachel singt "What I Did For Love" darauf vor, dass Finn mit ihr Schluss macht, doch dieser versichert ihr, dass er nie mit ihr Schluss machen werde. Er bringt sie auch dazu, die Wahrheit zuzugeben. Sie hat nicht für das Team gehandelt, sondern für sich selbst. Sie liebt ihre Auftritte so sehr, dass niemand dazwischen kommen darf. Rachel findet ihre Tat selber nicht gut und will sich bei den anderen entschuldigen. Doch bevor das passiert, geht sie alleine ins Auditorium und singt What I Did for Love aus dem Musical "A Chorus Line". Verwendete Musik *Empire State of Mind' von ''Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys, gesungen von New Directions *'Telephone' von Lady GaGa feat. Beyonce, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Sunshine Corazon *'Billionaire' von Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars, gesungen von Sam Evans und New Directions-Jungs *'Listen' aus Dreamgirls, gesungen von Sunshine Corazon *'What I Did for Love' aus A Chorus Line, gesungen von Rachel Berry Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' von Poison, gesungen von Sam Evans *'Getting to Know You' aus Der König und ich, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang Hintergrundmusik *'Salsation' von David Shire, während Jacob Ben Israel die New Directions interviewt *'I've Got The Power' von Snap, dazu getanzt von Finn Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Charice Pempengco' als Sunshine Corazon *'Iqbal Theba' als Direktor Figgins *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Cheyenne Jackson' als Dustin Goolsby *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Dustin Ingram' als Pizzabote Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Folge hatte 12.45 Millionen Zuschauer. *Ab dieser Episode wurden Mike O'Malley (Burt), Heather Morris (Brittany) und Naya Rivera (Santana) als Hauptdarsteller angekündigt. *Der einzige Staffelauftakt, der mit "Das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee" beginnt. *Matthew bezeichnet die Freundschaft zwischen Will und Beiste als "Will-de-Beiste". *Der zweite Staffelauftakt, in dem Tina einen unveröffentlichten Song singt. *Sue meint, dass Figgins ihr Budget nicht senken kann, ohne das Wort des Präsidenten des Federal Reserve Systems. Als er jedoch zuvor ihr Budget zugunsten des Glee Clubs kürzte, wurde nichts vom Federal Reserve System erwähnt, es sei denn Sue hat übertrieben. Aufgrund dessen, dass ihr Budget zum ersten Mal gekürzt wurde, hätte sie einige Anrufe beim Federal Reserve System tätigen können, um sicher zu stellen, dass es nicht wieder passierte. *Sam war in zwei nachgestellten Szenen enthalten, die Finn involvierten. Eine davon war die unter der Dusche. *Die Kritikerin Brittany Drye von "The Stir" fand die Folge rassistisch. *Samuel Larsen, einer der Gewinner von The Glee Project, hat sich für die Rolle des Sam Evans beworben. *Chord Overstreet wurde einen Tag vor dem Dreh von Billionaire gecastet. Da der Song nicht mehr bearbeitet werden konnte, um ihn auf seine Stimme anzupassen, musste er eine Tonart höher singen. *Sue tadelt Santana, dass sie zu jung ist, um Schönheitsoperationen durchführen zu lassen, da diese sich über den Sommer Brustimplantante hat einsetzen lassen. Dies könnte als Kommentar angesehen werden bezüglich des weithin berichteten Gerüchts, dass Charice Pempengco sich, bevor sie mit dem Filmen für ihre Rolle bei Glee anfing, Botox hat spritzen lassen, was ebenfalls ein kosmetisches Chirurgieverfahren ist. *Wenn Rachel zum ersten Mal mit Sunshine in der Mädchentoilette spricht, meint sie, dass diese eine Austauschschülerin von den Philippinen ist. Charice wurde tatsächlich in San Pedro, Laguna in den Philippinern geboren. *Auf die Anmeldeliste des Glee Clubs wurde "ButtFace McBallnutts (Arschgesicht McHodennüsse)", "Ass-braham Lin-colon (Arsch-braham Lin-Dickdarm", "Eat a bowl of balls (Iss eine Schüssel voll Hoden)" und "You are the suck (Du bist das Saugen)" geschrieben. Fehler *Rachel sagt, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass jemand kleiner als sie sein kann bis sie Sunshine traf, jedoch ist Dakota Stanley, der in Acafellas auftrat, kleiner als sie. *Als Jacob die Glee Kids interviewt, benutzt er den Clip am Anfang zweimal. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2